Show me love
by Bane ShadowWalker
Summary: Law is feeling lonely and goes to visit his younger brother, who happens to be a marine. Both of them are two sides of the same coin, can Law's brother comfort him? Slightly insane Law.


Warnings: possibly OOC Law, one use of strong language

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Text – normal text

"Text" – speech

**Text** – Law singing

_Text_ – Law's brother singing

Law grinned slightly as he strolled casually up to the front gate of the marine base. The startled look on the faces of the marine's was entertaining although not surprising. It isn't often one of the Shichibukai goes into one of the marine's bases like he belongs there. That is of course discounting world government headquarters that is where they showed up every so often. But Law was here with a reason, here at this particular base. There was someone he had to see.

Law glanced up at the marines guarding the gates, "Hey you, open the gates and let me in."

One of the marine he was looking at swallowed nervously and stuttered slightly, "wh…what is you b..b..business here?"

Law arched an eyebrow his grin never faltering, "I don't really think that's any of your business. If you must know then I am here to visit a marine. Now, if you would be so kind as to open the gate, I would appreciate it." Law's grin became slightly insane "and then I won't have to expend any energy and make a mess of this place."

"O…of course." The marines quickly scrambled to open the gate.

Once it was open Law's grin became noticeably wider as he strode through the gateway. On the other side the commander of the base was standing waiting for him.

The commander spoke warily but without the terrified stuttering of the earlier marines. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Law laughed quietly, continuing to walk deliberately towards his destination "No, there isn't. As I already said, I am simply here to see someone."

"I see, may I inquire as to whom, exactly, you are visiting?"

Law's grin transformed into a cocky smirk "Why, my kid brother of course."

The commander was obviously startled. He had taken a step back and it was written all over his face "You have a brother… here?!"

Law stopped and snickered "Yep, it's just a shame he decided to go all 'I am a marine and I must hunt down pirates' on me. He really could have done well in my crew. Then again, he never really was pirate material. Still kind of sad though."

"I see, I don't suppose you need an escort to find him?"

Law grinned carelessly and turning started walking into the building "No need, I already know the layout of this place and I know just where he'll be. Spy's are useful sometimes you know."

Law disappeared into the building.

Law found Justice, his brother, fast enough. He really wasn't lying about knowing where his brother was. Arriving suddenly, he wasn't noticed by his brother straight away. Also not so surprising considering Law's brother and his unit were busy running through drills. The marines soon started noticing him and stared in surprise. Law's brother, picking up on the distraction, looked around and finally noticed Law standing there.

Law sent his brother a wild grin. After a moment of being stunned, it finally registered in Justice's head what he was seeing. Sighing deeply he walked reluctantly over to Law. As he approached, Law's grin faded to a more normal smile. That, thankfully, looked a bit less insane then the grin. When he reached Law, he passed by him. Law turned and they both started walking silently together in a seemingly random direction. When they got to an area that appeared to be empty and out of earshot, they stopped. One of the few things they agreed on was that outsiders didn't need to be privy to family business.

Silence reigned for a few moments, each of the young men watching the other carefully. It was as if one misstep would shatter their carefully constructed world.

The younger brother spoke first, breaking the silence, "What's wrong Law? What do you want?"

"Why must something be wrong in order for me to come see my otouto?" Although Law mock's being wounded, his expression shows true pain to those few who know him well enough. His brother being one of those few.

"It's not that something must be wrong, it's just that with you there is ALWAYS something wrong no matter how hard you may try to hide it."

Law's mask crumbles leaving a broken smile. "You know me too well."

Justice speaks in a concerned tone "Yeah maybe I do but that's my job. Now tell my why you felt the need to come and visit me." Justice watched Law cautiously as if he were about to snap.

Law blinked at his brother "I've just been lonely, I guess. It just hurts me that you chose to become a marine. Anyway Bepo told me that this is what normal people do and that I should value my family highly. Even if I am hurt I should try to keep my bonds with you still. Besides, I've kind of missed you. You should know that though, you are the reason I did it after all."

His brother looked at him confused. "I don't understand, what did you do for me?"

"I became one of the Seven Warlords for you. I knew I could never see you as a normal pirate so I became so famous and notorious. Then I did that thing with the hearts to be accepted as a Shichibukai. Now I can come and see you when I like."

Law's brother looked slightly horrified. "Don't say you did that for me, I never asked you to do th…that. How on earth could you cut out the hearts of 100 people just so that you would be able to visit me?!"

Law completely unfazed, "They were pirates, you know Bepo said that family should be one of the most important things in our life. So it was not a problem for me to kill them in order to spend time with you. Besides you're a marine so you kill pirates too, right? It's the same thing."

The brother sighed "It's not the fact that you killed them that bothers me. It's the reason you killed them. I don't like being a reason for you to kill people."

His statement confused Law. "What you don't want me to be able to visit you? Or is it you don't like people dying because of you? But… you kill people so that can't be right… I don't understand…"

The younger man saw the genuine confusion on Law's face and sighed again. "Never mind aniki, sometimes I just forget how little you actually understand about normal behaviour and emotions. Anyway, it's good that you are able to visit me now, three years is a long time to go without talking to you." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother who hugged him back. "I guess… I've missed you to."

Law smiled and they both stood there in silence for some time.

This time it was Law who broke the silence. "Brother…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"That depends what you want me to do…"

"I want you to sing with me. Remember… that song we used to sing when we were kids." Law watched for his brother's reaction.

The brother blinked, startled at first, before gathering his bearing and starting to object. "Law, we're not little kids anymore. We're in the middle of a marine base. You're a pirate and I'm a marine. Could you possibly understand how much damage it would do to my reputation if anyone found me singing?!"

Law waited patiently for his brother to finish his rant. Then smirking slightly and speaking "IF anyone were to find out about this then you would gain, not lose, standing for being able to deal with 'Trafalgar Law - the Surgeon of Death" so easily." Laws expression became pleading. "Please otouto…"

The younger sibling contemplated for a second before nodding his assent. "Very well aniki, I'll sing with you."

Law starts quietly humming the tune.

(Song is Show me Love by T.A.T.U. with very slight change to the lyrics)

_It was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

_You tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

**Do you still have doubts that**

**Us having faith makes any sense**

_You tell me nothing ever helps_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

**Still somebody loses 'cause**

**There's no way to turn around**

**I'm staring at your photograph**

**Everything now in the past**

**I've never felt so lonely**

_I wish that you could show me love_

_Your random acts of mindlessness_

**They're commonplace occurrences**

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

_You tell me nothing ever helps_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

**Still somebody loses 'cause**

**There's no way to turn around**

_You tell me how you've never felt_

_ Delicate or innocent_

** Do you still have doubts that**

** Us having faith makes any sense**

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

**It's like a game of pick-up sticks**

_Played by fucking lunatics_

Law was grinning in genuine happiness. By the end of the song his brother had a smile on his face as well. "You know aniki…. You really are completely insane."

Law laughed at this. "Well maybe I am but you love me all the same otouto."

Justice chuckled slightly, "That's because I'm just as bad as you, I'm just better at hiding it."

Law grinned and turned to leave. "Well maybe you are but I get to have more fun. So it all works out in the end Justice, don't you think?"

Justice called out, "You know I don't go by that name anymore, Law. Come visit me again sometime, and don't wait three years this time 'round."

Law shouted back "I'm sorry I didn't catch the first bit of what you said. Anyway I have no intention of waiting so long, see you later." With this Law disappear from sight.

Justice laughed quietly to himself "Crazy brother."


End file.
